The Starcrossed Lovers
by sheerio4ever
Summary: My version of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare based on the Bloodlines characters. Basically a humorous parody, but not a disrespectful. More details inside :)
1. Act 1, Scene 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines or Romeo and Juliet. **

**A/N: I don't know if this has been done before in this section****,**** but I wanted to do it anyway, because I am studying it ****in**** school. ****T****his will be a bit more interesting because: **

**1. I will not be featuring excessive amounts of old English. **

**2. It is based on our ****favourite**** Bloodlines characters. **

**3. I, unlike Mr. Shakespeare, don't love to use poetic, confusing lines that make them especially difficult to learn and recite. (I am not the biggest fan of the word ne'er **

**I ****really ****have nothing against Shakespeare, he was a great playwright.) **

**Since**** Mr. Shakespeare's ****obviously ****amazing (confuzzling, groan****-****producing, mind****-****addling) beautiful work is so long, if I want to have it in detail****,**** this is going to have to be a ****multi****-****chapter**** story. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy my story: **

**Starcross'd Lovers. **

**Character Reference for Act 1, Scene 1: **

**Sampson - Brayden. **

**Gregory - Trey. **

**Abraham - Neil. **

**Balthazar - Lee. **

**Tybalt - Keith. **

**Montague - Nathan. **

**Lady Montague - Daniella. **

**Capulet - Jared. **

**Lady Capulet - Mrs. Sage. **

**Prince of Verona - Abe. **

**Benvolio - Eddie.**

**Romeo - Adrian. **

On the streets of Verona...

Brayden and Trey were walking along the streets, they were from the house of Sage. They were making their way back up to the Sage house.

"Trey, O' my word, we'll not carry coals." Brayden said, trying to start a conversation with his work buddy.

"Umm... man, translate, I don't speak English from a million years ago." Trey answered, confused at Brayden's choice of words. Brayden rolled his eyes before replying, obviously annoyed by Trey's lack of participation.

"We won't put up with insults." He told Trey, explaining it as if Trey was a five-year-old.

"How do you get the word 'coal' from insults?" Trey asked curiously, if not a bit snarky at Brayden's old-fashioned words. Brayden only sighed exasperatedly at his question.

"If Ms. Sage was here, she would reply with: 'No, for then we shall be colliers.'" Brayden sighed, thinking of their intelligent friend who was also their boss's daughter.

"Dude, I know Sydney speaks Spanish, but I don't. Or is 'colliers' a French word... hmm..." Trey, unlike Brayden, had no qualms about calling Ms. Sage by her first name when there was no authority around.

"I said 'colliers,' Trey."

"... Yeah?"

"You know, coalminers." Brayden attempted to explain to his friend.

"So, why didn't you just say that, instead of going off and speaking some foreign language?" Trey asks, and Brayden wasn't sure if he was doing it to annoy him or if Trey really was that uneducated in the English classics department. Either way, he face-palmed himself - quite hard.

"For someone who is supposed to be quite smart, you are incredibly thick." Brayden groaned.

"What can I say? It's a gift. Anyway, what would you do if you saw a dog from the house of Ivashkov?" Trey asked Brayden, seemingly seeking amusement.

"I would duel with them, of course!" Trey had to hide a bubble of laughter.

"That is so ten centuries ago, B." He smiled to himself. Brayden decided to ignore his mistake.

"Would spar fit better, then?" Brayden tried his hand at sarcasm but apparently he wasn't very good at it because Trey took his antics seriously.

"You are going backwards in time, try going forwards," Trey suggested.

"Fight?"

"Much better." Trey praised him.

"Then I would fight them!" Brayden put on a ridiculous growly voice.

"You wouldn't, you would run away with your tail between your legs." Trey laughed.

"I will fight! I will push the women away, up against the walls and fight the men. Everyone knows women are weaker than men." Brayden said, defending his honour.

"Not my Angeline." Trey contradicted.

"The one exception..." Brayden admitted, thinking back to the many times that Angeline had been challenged to a fight, and the many times a man had lost his dignity afterwards.

"Anyways, the fight is between our bosses and us, their loyal workers!" Trey pronounced forcefully. "Gee, Brayden, you are really beginning to rub off on me..."

"And you on me," Brayden prepared to deliver his speech, much to Trey's protests. "I feel like fighting to death with men and cutting off their women's heads like they did in the French Revolution to Marie Antoinette -" Trey cut him off before he could go any further.

"Stick with the blood-lust and kill the history lesson... Speak of the devil, here come two workers from the house of Ivashkov! Get ready!" Trey commanded.

"I'm ready to back you up." Brayden's taking this really seriously, but then again, so was Trey.

"How? By running away?" Trey couldn't help himself.

"I wouldn't run away!" Brayden insisted, arguing back.

"Of course you wouldn't," Trey answered sarcastically. "Just like you wouldn't know all the capital cities in Europe."

"Well... there's Dublin, London, Paris, Madrid..."

"I didn't mean list them out, you idiot!" Trey shook his head hopelessly. "You are, in a nut shell, a hopeless case."

"Are you attempting to quote Bruno from The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas?" Brayden asked, his face pure seriousness. Trey just groaned.

"Anyway, let them start the fight so that we can say they started it and we only acted in self-defence." Brayden told Trey, determined to prove him wrong.

"Wow, you just had a good idea, man." Trey told him, patting him on the back.

"Why thank- hey!" Brayden said, realising that Trey had just insulted him with a compliment. Trey just laughed.

"I will frown at them as they pass by and they can take it whichever way they want." Trey suggested, having an idea of his own.

"No! Let us bite our thumbs at them, it is a disgrace if they decide to tolerate it!" Brayden was really getting into the swing of the thing... though it would have been better if he had been a few centuries up to date.

"Bro, that is so old-fashioned and disgusting! You'd swear we were peasants in the Shakespearian times! For the love of God, just sneer at them or give them a dirty look." Trey groaned, rather embarrassed at his friend's lack of social experience.

Then Neil and Lee, from the house of Ivashkov, entered. They spotted Trey and Brayden. Trey threw them a dirty look and Brayden bit his thumb.

"What is that guy doing?" Neil whispered to Lee.

"Is he biting his thumb?" Lee answered quietly.

"Why the hell is he biting his thumb? That's incredibly... sickening." Neil shuddered in disgust.

"You think? I told you those Sage's were weird." Lee chuckled.

"I can't believe that I didn't believe you." Neil grumbled.

"Twenty dollars when we get home." Lee reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Neil waved dismissively. "Do you sneer at us?" He called over to Trey, ignoring Brayden's thumb-biting. He was expecting an answer from Trey but received the reply from Brayden.

"Is it there fault if I say yes?" Brayden whispered to Trey.

"No, I thought you were supposed to be the smart guy." If looks could kill, Trey would be a puddle on the floor.

"I sneer, but not at you." Brayden called back.

"Is that right?" Lee replied sceptically.

"Do you argue?" Trey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Argue? Never. It was the one thing that they taught us at the academy-" Neil began.

"It's okay, they don't need to hear your life story..." Lee grumbled.

"Yeah, we all know mine is better!" Trey roused up the fight.

"It isn't." Neil answered, getting angry.

"Well..." Brayden was about to begin.

"Say better, here comes one of ours." Trey whispered into Brayden's ear.

"Better." Brayden spoke. No longer than the words were out of his mouth did the tension shot up and all men were anticipating the next move.

"You lie," Neil hissed poisonously.

"Fight if you want to prove it!" Brayden challenged.

"Brayden..." Trey began hesitantly.

"Just go along with it." Brayden hissed, confident in his actions.

They began to fight.

Eddie saw the commotion and ran up.

"Stop it, ye fools!" He roared. "You don't know what you're getting yourselves into!" He attempted to part them.

Keith walked up behind him.

"Keith! Help me, please!" Eddie called pleadingly.

"You want peace? I hate that word just like I hate hell and all Ivashkovs! Fight me, you coward." Keith sneered.

He ran up to Eddie and Eddie fought back in self-defence. Many citizens appeared, Jill among them.

"Eddie! Stop!" She cried, but he didn't hear her.

"Down with the Ivashkovs! Down with the Sages!" The crowd yelled over the sound of clashing swords.

Jared Sage and his wife entered.

"What is going on? Give me my stick, woman." Jared yelled.

"A stick? You are much too old to be fighting, dear."

"A stick, I say, old Nathan has come to spite me."

Nathan and Daniella Ivashkov entered.

"That villain Jared! Let me go, I say!" Nathan yelled.

"You will not get involved again!" Daniella yelled.

Abe and his soldiers entered.

"Stop, rebellious subjects! Stop fighting! On threat of torture, part and listen to your leader! Three fights started by a simple word. You have disturbed our streets three times! If you ever disturb our streets again, I shall make you pay by your lives. Jared, come with me. Nathan, I shall call you later. Once more, on pain of death, leave!" Abe commanded as the whole street went silent.

Everyone left except Nathan, Daniella and Eddie.

"Who started this fight?" Nathan asked.

"Your servants and Sage's servants. I tried to part them but Keith attacked me. While we were all fighting, the Prince arrived to give his opinion." Eddie explained.

"Oh, I'm glad Adrian isn't here. Where is he? Have you seen him today?" Daniella asked worriedly.

"Madam, around dawn I went for a walk and underneath the sycamore tree was Adrian, and he was walking. I went towards him, but he saw me and ran away. I didn't go after him, figuring that he wanted to be alone." Eddie informed her.

"He is usually seen in the morning with tears on his face, adding more darkness to his life. When the sun comes up, he comes home and makes his room as dark as night. He needs to grow up and improve his mood." Nathan thought aloud.

"Do you know the cause?" Eddie asked, concerned.

"I don't."

"Have you even questioned him?" Eddie asked boldly.

"I and many other people, but he will not enlighten anyone." Nathan answered, biting the rude part of his tongue.

"I will try and find out." Eddie promised.

"Oh, thank you." Lady Ivashkov smiled before leaving on the arm of her husband.

As Eddie stood alone on the streets, trying to figure out where Adrian was, Adrian entered.

"Afternoon, Adrian." Eddie greeted.

"Is the day so young?" Adrian asked sadly.

"What makes you so sad? Are you... in love?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Out."

"Of love?"

"Out of her favour, where I am in love."

"Writing poetry again?" Eddie asked, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah... want to hear more?" Adrian asked slyly.

"Sure," Eddie shrugged.

"Why, such is love's transgression. Grieves of mine own lie heavy in my breast, which thou wilt propagate to have it pressed with more of thine: this love that thou hast shown doth add more grief to too much of mine own. Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs; being purged, a fire sparkling in lover's eyes; being vexed, a sea of nourished with lover's tears: What is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall, and a preserving sweet."

"Shakespeare?" Eddie asked, smiling.

"Who else?" Adrian sighed. "Bye, Eddie."

"I'll go with you."

"I am not here, I am not Adrian - he is some other where." Adrian smiled sadly.

"Who do you love?" Eddie asked curiously.

"A woman." Adrian hadn't lost all of his old arrogant traits.

"Does she love someone else?"

"Yes..." Adrian's mood got worse."I need a drink."

"No, no you don't." Eddie insisted. "I'll make you forget all about this girl, by looking at other beautiful women."

"Good luck with that." Adrian muttered.

"I will make you forget about her - trust me." Eddie answered and with that they walked away.

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta Ehlymana. Check out her awesome stories :) :) :)**


	2. Act 1, Scene 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Bloodlines Series or William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet or the JLS song that I can't remember the name of...

A/N: Sorry that this was a long time coming :\ Thanks to Ehlymana for being such an awesome beta!

Character Guide to Act 1, Scene 2:

Capulet - Jared Sage

Paris - Ian

Servant - Brayden

Benvolio - Eddie

Romeo - Adrian

On a street of Verona...

"Ivashkov is as stuck as I am, and we are both under the threat of death by Prince Mazur. I don't think it will be hard, for a man as old as him, to keep peace with me." Jared Sage announced to his companion, who seemed to only be listening out of politeness.

"Well, both of you have great reputations around here. I think that you two would have made great friends if you weren't enemies." Ian was stepping on thin ice here and he knew it, so he changed the subject back to what he had originally come for. "But now, what do you say to my proposal?" He said it calmly, but inside he was hopeful.

"Do you not listen to me boy? I suppose not... I don't think she is ready to be a bride, how about you just befriend her for now? Wait another year or two? Is eighteen really the right age for a proper bride?" Jared protested. He was not sure about Ian's intentions and he was sure not letting his daughter get married to someone that didn't seem worthy of the Sage name.

"Younger people than her were happily married!" Ian called out desperately.

"And they were foolish and reckless," Jared snorted with disdain. "Zoe and Carly have left me, but she has stayed. You will have to prove yourself, Ian, but remember that my consent is only part of it - you have to get hers, too. Tonight I am having a party, come and meet Sydney there, get to know her - properly," he invited. Then, turning to Brayden, he handed him a piece of paper. "Brandon, go find these people and invite them over, anyone else who wants to come is welcome." Then he walked off with Ian still following and pleading with him.

"It's Brayden," he corrected.

"That's what I said, young man, now go." Jared dismissed him.

"Find all these people! When he can't even remember my name! That old fool..." Brayden huffed angrily. "Why didn't he pick someone else like that lazy, useless Jason!" He looked up as Adrian and Eddie walked by.

"Get over yourself, man, find a new lady,"Eddie told Adrian. "It's not hard, there are plenty of fine women around here." He went off in a dreamy gaze.

"Stop thinking about Jill - she's practically my sister and it is disturbing," Adrian said, making faces at Eddie's lovesick eyes.

"Aww, is Adrian mad?" Eddie grinned.

"Not mad, broken and tortured," Adrian said sadly.

"Uh, give it a break with the melodramatic poetry." Eddie groaned, he had been listening to Adrian's sighs and random lines for nearly two hours - it got boring after a while.

"Hey, you two!" Brayden called, not recognising them with his fogged-up glasses. "Do you know where I can find a..." he looked down at his list. "Donna Stanton?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, why?" Adrian teased.

"You either do or don't, there's no maybe about it." Brayden huffed.

"Fine, I do. She's in Williams Street, house number 40." Adrian told him, beginning to walk away.

"See you tonight, then?" Brayden called after them.

"Where?" Adrian turned around curiously.

"The party at Capulet's house, theme is fancy." And with that Brayden was gone.

"Oh Adrian," Eddie said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, no, no." Adrian began to walk away.

"I know how you can forget about dearest Rose Hathaway."

"We are not going to Capulet's party," Adrian huffed. He loved a good party, but Capulet's house was out of bounds. "And there is no way that I will forget Rose."

"You'll never know until you try." Eddie said in a singsong voice.

"Do not-" Adrian was cut off by Eddie's painful singing of a JLS song.

"You only get one shot, so make it count. You may never get this moment agaaaaaaain!"

"Fine, fine, I'll go, just stop singing!" Adrian moaned. Eddie just grinned. "How do you even know that song?"

"Jill listens to them full stop." And with that they walked away


	3. Act 1, Scene 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines or Romeo and Juliet.**

**Character Guide to Act 1, Scene 3:**

**Lady Capulet - Mrs. Sage**

**Nurse - Ms Terwiliger**

**Juliet - Sydney**

**Servant - Donna Stanton**

**A Room in Sage's** **House:**

**"Ja**ckie, where's my daughter? Can you call her for me?" Mrs. Sage asked, sighing happily.

"Where is she?" Jackie murmured, stepping into the hall. "Juliet!" She called out.

"Yes ma'am?" Sydney stepped out of her room.

"Your mother." Jackie replied. "I suggest you go quickly."

Sydney walked into her mother's bedroom curiously.

"I am here, mother, what do you need me for?" Sydney asked, looking at her mom in interest.

"I will tell you. Jackie leave awhile – actually, no, come back!" Mrs. Sage cried out. "I need your opinion! Do you agree that Sydney is at a mature age?"

"I can tell her age exactly. Yes, yes, I do." Jackie answered.

"She is not nineteen." Mrs. Sage objected.

"But she will be in a matter of months." Jackie answered back.

"Umm... so what exactly did you want me for?" Sydney interrupted.

"Hush," Jackie quieted Sydney. "I have nursed you from an early age, and it is my wish to see you married. I have great hope for you and you will not disregard your manners by interrupting people when they are talking." Jackie lectured.

"But I'm eighteen!" Sydney protested.

"I do not care if you are forty-one, you will not disrespect your elders." Jackie scolded.

"Elders? I have no idea who you are on about Jackie, darling. I am only twenty-one." Mrs. Sage grinned. "Anyway, what I wanted to talk to you about is what Jackie just mentioned."

"Manners?" Sydney asked, confused.

"No, you silly girl, marriage." Mrs. Sage chuckled.

"Marriage?" Sydney and Jackie asked together.

"Yes marriage," Mrs. Sage continued. "Now tell me how you feel about the topic."

"It is something I haven't thought about yet." Sydney answered. "I thought that I was a little bit too young."

"Nonsense, I got married to your father when I was only a little older than you." Mrs. Sage smiled. "And you should think about it, my dear. I have heard from your father that the Ian boy is seeking your hand." Mrs. Sage started fanning herself with a book. "And my, is he handsome!"

"A man, Sydney, a man of perfection!" Jackie was clutching her heart in a lovesick way.

"Verona's best-looking and most successful man." Mrs. Sage continued.

"Agreed." Jackie smiled, putting a hand on Sydney's shoulder.

"So, what do you say? Can you love this gentleman? You'll meet him tonight at the party and get to know each other. What do you say, can you accept Ian's offer?" Mrs. Sage inquired.

"I'll look to like and see how he is." Sydney agreed.

"Madam, the guests are about to arrive." Donna Stanton entered the room.

"Wonderful." Mrs. Sage clapped her hands. "Sydney, get ready, Nurse help her, I must welcome the guests." And with that she swirled out of the room.

"Come on girl, let's get you dressed up."


	4. Act 1, Scene 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines or Romeo and Juliet. **

**A/N: Sorry that this story is taking so long to update but it is the school holidays, and I uh, kind of left my Romeo and Juliet book in school... so now I have to go hunting online for the Acts and scenes... sorry guys.**

**Character Guide to Act 1, Scene 4: **

**Romeo - Adrian**

**Benvolio - Eddie **

**Mercutio - Marcus**

**A Street. **

"Let me get this straight Eddie, you want us to go to a Sage party, the family that, if you haven't notice, happens to hate us." Adrian asked Eddie incredulously.

"Pretty much, go on, it will be fun. We aren't looking for a fight, just a few drinks and a dance. We'll have a bit of fun and then we'll be gone." Eddie explained, as if everything was that simple.

"Fine... give me the torch, I don't like walking around in the dark. I wish they would fix the flipping street lamps." Adrian grumbled, holding his hand out for the torch.

"Anyways, gentle Adrian, we must have you dance. You need a bit of fun instead of spending your days moping." Marcus grinned.

"Shut-up Marcus." Adrian grumbled. "It's not my fault that you aren't weighed down with a heart of lead."

"Has he been quoting Shakespeare all morning?" Marcus groaned to Eddie. Eddie nodded. "Quit the tragic quotations Adrian, if we wanted to hear them we would go back to school."

"Shut-up Marcus." Adrian glared at him. "And give me my mask before I knock your head off."

"Why are you so upset about going to this party Adrian?" Eddie sighed.

"I dreamed a dream."

"And so did I." Marcus said, rolling his eyes.

"An what was yours about?" Adrian asked.

"That dreams often lie." Marcus answered, high-fiving Eddie.

"Dreams do come true." Adrian insisted.

"Well dear Adrian, has Rose come back to you yet?" Marcus grinned. Adrian just shot him a death glare.

"All I am saying is that I think this is a bad idea." Adrian sighed.

"Hush and come on, or we will be late!" Eddie cried out exasperatedly.

"Fine, fine." Adrian said. "But I know that something bad is coming." He mumbled under his breath.

"Come on man, you used to love doing these kind of things. That Rose has really changed you, you are a goody-two shoes now," Marcus laughed.

"Shut-up," Adrian growled at him, while just Marcus laughed.


	5. Act 1, Scene 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines or Romeo and Juliet. **

**A/N: ****Okay, anyway, you may, or may have not noticed that today I updated all 13 of my stories. It is because today is a very special day, which is the 21st of July. This time last year I joined as Sheerio4ever. And here I am. So as a mini celebration of the last 12 months, I have decided to update all my stories, and maybe update my profile :) Enjoy. **

**Character Guide for Act 1, Scene 5: **

**Capulet - Jared Sage **

**Second Capulet - Tom Darnell **

**Tybalt - Keith**

**Romeo - Adrian **

**Juliet - Sydney **

**Nurse - Ms. Terwillenger **

**A Hall in Sage's house. **

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" Jared announced. "I hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight!" And with that he motioned for the music to start and stepped off the small stage. "Ahh James, how long has it been since you and I have been in a mask?"

"I'd say a good thirty years." Tom answered.

"No, no, it couldn't be! It is surely only twenty-five!" Jared denied.

"It's not, it's not, it has been thirty years since Luke's christening, it is thirty I say." Tom pressed on.

"Oh my, that long?"

. . .

"Wow, who is that girl?" Adrian asked himself quietly. "Her aura is as bright as the sun, her smile as fulfilling as a cold drink in the hot summer sun. Did I ever love anyone until now? Because I swear, I have never seen true beauty until this night."

What Adrian didn't notice was that Keith was standing close enough, not to hear his words, but to recognise his voice.

"This, by his voice, is an Ivashkov. Fetch me my gun boy, to strike him dead is not a sin." Keith announced to Trey, who was looking bored in the corner.

"Move away boy," Jared growled at Trey, who swiftly walked to the other side of the room. "Keith, what angers you now?"

"Sir, this is an Ivashkov, our enemy." Keith explained to Jared Sage.

"Young Adrian, is it?" Jared peered around in interest at the crowd of young men in masks around them.

"Yes, that evil creature, Adrian." Keith growled.

"Let him alone Keith, I do not want any trouble at this party tonight. Let the Ivashkov's make the first move, not us." Jared warned Keith with a look that would make a baby wail.

"I'll not endure him," Keith protested.

"He shall be endured. Am I the authority here, or are you?" Jared's voice grew as cold as frostbite.

"But sir..." Keith protested again.

"My God, you are a cheeky boy, be quiet or I'll make you quiet..." Jared threatened. Keith gulped and took a step back, knowing perfectly well what Jared Sage was capable of. Just because his father was at this party, did not mean that Jared's cruelty was going to be prevented... So he did the only thing that he could, he left the party.

. . .

Adrian had found the courage to approach Sydney, not that it was that hard, confidence and arrogance was his comfort zone.

"Why hello there, where have you been all of my life?" Adrian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hiding from you," Sydney said without much thought. Adrian was pretty sure that his heart skipped a beat. Pretty, smart and playing hard to get.

"Okay, your good," Adrian told her impressed. "Not a fan of cheesy pick up lines then?"

"Not a fan of cheesy men trying to pick me up." Sydney retorted, beginning to walk away.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Can we start again? I just wanted to ask you for a dance." Adrian sighed resignedly. "Please?"

"Well... since you said please..." Sydney held out a hand.

. . .

By the end of the dance, somehow Adrian had scored a kiss. Just one kiss, but it was so perfect that it made all the other kisses that he'd had in his life just fade away.

"Sydney, your mother is looking for you." Jackie approached the dancing couple, she hadn't seen them kiss though - thankfully.

"Who's her mother?" Adrian asked, as Sydney sent Adrian an apologetic look and walked away.

"The lady of this house," answered Jackie, as she too, walked away.

"She's a Sage? Oh Lord, why do I fall in love with the people that I can't have..." Adrian moaned to himself.

"The party is over!" Jared Sage announced, turning off the music. "Go home!"

Adrian sighed and went to find Eddie and Marcus.

. . .

"Who's that?" Sydney asked Jackie curiously.

"That I believe, is Adrian Ivashkov," Jackie narrowed her eyes. "What is an Ivashkov doing here?"

Oh God, Sydney groaned internally. I had a crush on my enemy.

"Are you okay Sydney? You've gone pale." Jackie asked worriedly.

"I'm just tired..." Sydney said weakly. "After all that dancing tonight."

"Come on, away, everyone is gone. Bed and a glass of orange juice is what you need."

"Coffee?" Sydney asked hopefully, as Jackie shot her a playful glare.

"No coffee until breakfast young lady."


	6. Act 2, Scene 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**Character Guide for Act 1, Scene 5: **

**Romeo - Adrian **

**Juliet - Sydney **

**Benvolio - Eddie**

**Mercutio - Marcus **

**Nurse - Jackie Terwillenger **

**Sage's Gardens: **

"I can't leave without knowing if she loves me too..." Adrian muttered out loud to himself. Adrian climbs over the wall and into the garden of the Sage house, ignoring the consequences if he were caught.

"Adrian! Adrian!" Eddie called, searching for Adrian. "For the love of God, where is Adrian, he was here only five minutes ago..." Eddie sighed, turning to Marcus.

"How about we leave him to make his own way home? It would serve him right." Marcus answered shrugging.

"Wow, you're a great friend aren't you?" Eddie answered sarcastically. "If you haven't noticed we are in our enemies house. He will be killed if he is found and recognised."

"Look Eddie, he is probably drunk and stumbled off with a random group of people - he might even be making his own way home right now. And it is dangerous for us to be here too - everyone is leaving and there will be no witnesses to say that the Sage's killed us if there is no-one here." Marcus told Eddie, catching onto his arm.

"Go home yourself then," Eddie muttered.

"Can't. I drank waaaay too much," Marcus grinned. "And I don't want to walk home on my own, I'll like, stumble into the wrong house or something..."

"Adrian!" Eddie called one last time.

"Look, he is probably drunk and begging Rose to take him back or something." Marcus told Eddie. "Let's go!"

"Fine..." Eddie muttered. "I promised Jill that I wouldn't stay out too long anyway..." And with that, the two friends made their way home. Eddie has alert as always, and Marcus stumbling and unable to walk in a straight line.

**A/N: I know that this is short, but the scene is short, and I couldn't really stretch it out. On the bright side, the next scene is the balcony scene and that will be long and full of Sydrian!**


End file.
